fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Things about Electro
This is about Electro in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Peter Parker's P.O.V. Hello, I'm Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man and I'm visiting two graves. They are Gwen Stacy and Max Dillion. Gwen is my ex-girlfriend who died from some possible head trauma when I tried to save her from falling. It's sad I had to lose the girl. Also, Max Dillon is my biggest fan and friend. Heck, I actually find very nice that he wanted me to be at his own birthday but his party has never happened. His abusive co-worker Alistair Smythe forced him to stay at work and fix technical problems. While he was fixing the wire and singing Happy Birthday to himself, he got shocked and fell into a tank of electric eels, turning him into what he was. When he woke up in the morgue, he took some clothes and seems to be scared. I went to investigate what he was doing in Times Square and was feeling bad for what happened to him. I offered to talk with him but those stupid, idiotic snipers just shot at him and angered him. After he took them down, he saw screens of me and started feeling betrayed. I had no choice but to fight him. When he was defeated, I couldn't help but still feel guilty for not helping him. In Ravencroft, he was unfairly tortured instead of being treated for his injuries and decided to call himself Electro. Then my so-called best friend Harry Osborn came along and broke the poor guy out of prison just to use him. They both decided that they hated me because I refused to help them. Then me and Max had a final fight and with help from Gwen, we reluctantly blew Max up with enough electricity and all what was left was a device that shows how much energy he has. Ever since then, I couldn't but miss him. However, his death was not in vain because Smythe was arrested for his actions. Also, I've decided to make his theme song and let them be known as a great man's creation. Still, poor Max is gone and no one can help him now. When I go to his grave, I unmask myself and tell him my name so he'll forgive me for everything. I will also see him as family and friend. Max Dillon if you see this then you know I'm sorry for everything and for miserable life. For now on, you're an important person in my life and you will always inspire me to never let an innocent person end up in the same situation you were in. I also think of you being like Andrew Detmer, Carrie White, Billy Chapman, Luke Lerner, and Angela Baker because you're a tragic person and I consider you the only villain that I regret not saving. Farewell, my good friend and say hi to Gwen for me because I know deep down that god sent you to Heaven after realizing it was an understanding. Category:Spider-Man